cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Barrel of Awesome Marks
|date = January 11, 2009 |termin = September 4, 2009 |status = Transferred to Bel Air |color = Blue }} Barrel of Awesome Marks was an Optional Defense Pact between the Random Insanity Alliance (RIA) and the Republic of Allied Defenses (RAD) announced on January 11, 2009. On September 4, 2009 the Republic of Allied Defenses merged with the Internet Superheroes to form Bel Air and the treaty was carried over and announced as the This treaty, is, awesome Part, Two, on September 8, 2009. Section, 1: Awesome marks The Republic, of Allied Defenses and, the Random Insanity Alliance, hereby, declare that there, is not any such, thing as "commas," instead, we refer to, them as "Awesome Marks," and will, take full advantage of, Awesome Marks, in the drafting of, this treaty. What, kind of a stupid, name is "commas" anyway? Also, "Exclamation, points," do not exist. They, are known as, "Awesome Points." Section, 2: Communications, The, Republic of Allied Defenses and the Random Insanity, Alliance acknowledge a, feeling of, mutual radness and, insanity, existing between one, another, and as a result will, not hesitate to, communicate with each other, pertinent information regarding threats or, intelligence, which may, be beneficial to one, another. Section 3: Peace As long, as, this treaty is in, effect, each party promises not, to engage in, any hostile behavior or actions, with the, other. In the ridiculous case, that, either signatory violates, this section of the Barrel, of Awesome Marks, each signatory is encouraged to, seek some, sort of diplomatic, solution, before, considering, cancellation, of the treaty. Section 4: Sovereignty The Republic of, Allied Defenses and, The Random Insanity, Alliance, while acknowledging tight, relations with one, another, totally agree that, each entity is separate, as well as sovereign, from, the other. Section 5: Aid, At any, given time that, it may be, necessary, either, party may request financial, or military, assistance from, the other party. Each, signatory, is, encouraged, though, not, required, to, provide, assistance, for, the, other, party. Section 6: Cancellation, Except in, the case, a violation to section, 1 or 3, of Barrel of, Awesome Marks, occurs either party, may, cancel Barrel of Awesome, Marks, by notifying, the other partner, and adhering, to a cancellation period, of, 72 hours. Signed for RIA *Delta1212. Triumvir of the Random Insanity Alliance, Demi-God of Maroon, Psychic Cupcake Overlord of the Cupcakery, Destroyer of Realities *DrunkWino - Tri-yadda yadda yadda-drunk *Shadow, Triumvir of Random Insanity, The Ultimate Lifeform, Mystic Dragon Emperor of the Cheeselands, Puppetmaster of Chaos *iKrolm - Head of Economics *King_Srqt, Destroyer of G's, Kicker of Shamed, Royal Inverted Arithmetical Operation and HoIA of RIA *SWAT128 - Head of, Foreign, Affairs! *WarriorConcept, Commander General of the Cupcake Army Which Steals Away Your Importance and also METALLLLLLLLll *invinvible13matt - Head of Janitorial Affairs * (Dontasemebro) Signed for RAD *Mr Bill, Emperor *Good master Hakai, Right Hand Man *Caliph, Director of Hippie Luv *Comrade Josh, Director of Interior Design *Newhotness, LOLUDED *LintWad, Director of Bling *swatenfo, Director of Pink *Thomas Jackson, Director of Pimpin' *GreeDy, Director of The Force Category:Treaties of the Random Insanity Alliance